


This is the Dumbest Thing You've Ever Done

by storybored



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Lafayette is precious, Thomas gets roasted by children, Thomas is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Based on a prompt of the same name, featuring Thomas, James, Martha and Lafayette as children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics mean that French is being spoken

Thomas glanced up at the tree a look of determination coming over the nine year old, Gilbert sat on the ground next to him between James and Martha, Gilbert’s small voice chastising his cousin,” _I don't think this is a good idea._ ”

Thomas looked back at him trying to find an easy way up into the tree,” _Well I didn't ask you. Don't be such a baby._ ”

Gilbert made a distasteful noise and sat down crossing his arms as Martha wrapped an arm around him,”Thomas you may be the oldest but that's no excuse to be a bully.”

James looked up and coughed,”Bless your heart.”

Thomas glared at the three of them and began to scramble up the tree, ignoring his cousin’s statement about his parents killing him if he gets caught. He sat down on the top branch and laid down, projecting his voice so he could be heard,”Come on up guys it's stable.”

Martha grabbed Gilbert and James holding them back as Thomas shook the branches a bit demonstrating they were stable.

Thomas heard the branch began to crack as he moved to reach over to the next branch, he felt his hand get scraped as the branch slipped from his grip and the one he was laying on gave out underneath his weight. He barely had time to yelp as he was on the ground, his arm pinned under him at an odd angle.

Martha leaned over the dazed boy,”This is the dumbest thing you've ever done.”

Gilbert offered his hand to Thomas to help pull him up,”Oui.”

Thomas stood up and looked at his wrist shocked at the angle it was bent at and nearly threw up for the pain. He cradled his arm as he started to cry as Gilbert and James started to lead him back to the house, Martha talking to him in French so he could focus on something other than his broken arm. They climbed up the terrace as Marie came out of the house and looked over the children and looked at Thomas cradling his arm.

Marie looked at her son,” _Gilbert, my bear, what happened?”_

Gilbert looked at his friends and Thomas who glared at him to shut his mouth, and shrugged. Marie purses her lips and called for Thomas’s father, Gideon, to come out and look at his son. Marie looked around innocently, as her son squirmed at the tension between the six of them,” _Well then I guess you can't have any of mine and auntie’s macaroons. I know you know what happened.”_

James put his hand over his face at the bribery as Thomas shrieked at his father gently touching his wrist, Gilbert squirmed, internally debating about whether or not to tell his mom,” _Promise you won't be mad?”_

Marie nodded _,”What happened?”_

Gilbert looked back at his cousin who was being questioned by his dad _,”He fell….. hard?”_

Marie raised an eyebrow at her son,” _Fell?”_

Gilbert nodded,” _Out of a tree.”_

Marie glanced at her nephew,” _And what pray tell was Thomas doing in the tree?”_

Martha interjected,”Being stupid like always.”

Thomas protested,”Hey!”

Gideon glanced at his son,”You are getting in the car, and I'm taking you to the hospital. You will be grounded, after.”

Thomas’s eyes widened,”Why?”

“You know you're not around to climb the trees unsupervised.” Gideon said as he did the parental motion of watch the rest of them as Marie nodded in understanding.

Thomas glared at Gilbert and muttered at him,” _Traitor._ ”

Gilbert winced and pouted as Marie wrapped an arm around him, he wrapped his arms around his mom’s waist and buried his head in her stomach,” _Who wants macaroons?_ ”

Gilbert nodded but began to sulk because his cousin was upset at him.

Thomas looked at his now casted arm, he was thankful he wasn't grounded, his dad was just peeved and set him to bed without any of his mom’s macaroons. He sniffed, his arm being stuck in a cast was proving to be problematic as was the dull throbbing from the pins they had to put in his arm. He was still mad at his cousin, who got him in trouble. He heard a knock at his door and heard it creak open,” _Thomas?”_

Thomas lifted his head up and saw Gilbert standing in the doorway, a small shadow, Thomas was tired and irritated, so he snapped at his little cousin,” _What?!”_

Gilbert walked into the doorway his hands behind his back, he looked apprehensive,” _Are you still mad? I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry.”_

Thomas sat up,” _I'm not very mad. My arm hurts. What do you have?”_

Gilbert came to the bed and jumped on, as he showed Thomas a glass container full of macaroons, and smiled,” _Cookies.”_

Thomas pulled his blanket down and allowed Gilbert to climb in, and opened the tupperware,” _Dad said I couldn't have any.”_

Gilbert nodded, and shoved one in his mouth,” _I stole them.”_

Thomas sighed and pushed some hair out of Gilbert’s face,” _You will be the death of me._ ”

“ _Eat.”_ Gilbert said shoving the container toward Thomas,” _Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”_

Thomas pretended to think about it but nodded,” _Sure settle in.”_

Thomas put the lid back on the container and set it on the floor, he laid down as Gilbert buried his head in Thomas’s pillows. Thomas rolled over and put his uncasted arm over Gilbert protectively. Thomas heard the door open and heard Marie and his mom talking.

“ _Look at them.”_

_“Adorable, he thinks he got away with it too.”_

_“You gonna ground him?”_

_“Nah, he wanted to do something sweet for his cousin. He was several kinds of distraught while you three were in the hospital.”_

_“Sweet boy.”_ Someone walked into the room and Thomas heard glass scrape on the wood floor as someone picked it up,” _They look adorable. We don't tell Gideon, that we caught them snacking. He forgets that I know he pulled the same stunt when he was around the same age.”_

_“Of course. What are baby sisters for? We weren't much better if I remember or do you forget taking Papa’s car for a double date.”_

_“Marie……”_

_“Geneviève……..”_

_“Let's let them sleep.”_

Thomas tightened his grip on his cousin and moved his cast out of the way so he could position it above him,” _Night Gilbert.”_

All Thomas got in response was a soft snore as he closed his eyes and began a fitful uncomfortable rest.


End file.
